worldofmanycolorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashton Blake/Relationships
*Ember White: Of all the clones of the Skychasers, Ember gave Ashton the toughest time, often badmouthing and hurting him. Despite his creator's obnoxious and boastful demeanor, Ashton still respects Ember as a powerful individual, and not one to be messed with. He is determined to stop her plans in their tracks, nonetheless. *Maloree Tynan/Molly Tynane: Prior to losing his memory, Ashton was constantly being watched over by her, which strengthened their relationship. Despite not taking him with her and saving him from the hands of Ember during her betrayal, Ashton bears no ill will towards her, instead looking upon her with respect and understanding. *Elain Delmon: Elain is like Ashton's sister. She has been Ashton's closest friend since their early childhood, and they've known each other since their days as Skychasers. She inspired him to dream of the world beyond the Skychaser bases, and together they influenced each other's witty and joking personalities. In terms of fighting, Ashton outranks Elain. He is always looking out for her, and will not hesitate to comfort or reassure her when he senses that she needs him to. Like typical siblings, they do not always agree, but Ashton will usually not stop Elain from doing what she wants, so long as it is within reason. This is further influences her desire to constantly keep tabs on him and keep him out of trouble - a habit he generally views as annoying. Despite this, he will attack anyone and anything that threatens Elain. *Jesse Tynan: Though the two initially disliked each other, wanting nothing to do with the other, Jesse becomes like a younger brother to Ashton by the end of the series. While in the Otherworld, Ashton helped train Jesse in his unique fighting style. He considered him to be a deeply caring person beneath his cold exterior, and credited him with making him aware of the contradictions within the Skychasers. *Ragnar Blake: Since their first meeting, the two have always had a mutual hidden sense of curiosity in the other. During their pre-teenhood, they were snubbed by other children as well as adults for their "heretical" ideas. Ashton was jealous of Ragnar's "perfect" life, going so far as to try to crush him down and make him as miserable as he was. Ragnar proved to care for Ashton deeply when he made the offer that his family adopt him. Ragnar himself was frequently targeted by bullies, whom Ashton would constantly fend off. Ashton greatly appreciates his quick-wittiness and brilliant judgement (it also did not miss him that Ragnar's quick thinking had saved his life before). Ashton was driven to the brink of despair when he was told by Jesse that Ragnar had sacrificed his life for Ashton's, and he remains tormented by his loss despite managing to avenge him. In memory of Ragnar and his sacrifice, Ashton has become more determined than ever to stop Ember and finish what he started. * Abby Fillips: Though their relationship started off a bit rocky, Ashton and Abby maintained their care for each other deeply and romantically to the end. Abby tried to be there for Ashton and help steer him in the right direction, and had been noted by Ashton as easy to tease, which was something she didn't mind. In Respite, Abby had a fond curiosity toward Ashton, and was one of the few of his admirers to first be drawn in by his odd appearance instead of his rebellious attitude. She didn't give up when Ashton frequently pushed her away, and even assisted Rayner in trying to figure him out. In Twister, Abby was constantly by Ashton's side, listening to his "dreams" of the Otherworld and offering her own theories and advice. She was even there to assist Ashton in escaping the hoard of skyrunners. When Maloree tried sending Ashton's lingering spirit back to the Otherworld and destroy the dreamworld that she'd put Brentwood Bay in, Abby was the last one to forget Ashton's existence, staying by his side to the very end when she helped him accept who he was, and they shared their first and last kiss. Since returning from Maloree's Dreamworld, Abby has no knowledge of Ashton's existence anymore, which troubles Ashton greatly.